


Undistorted

by saylxix



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Michael Shelley Lives, Not Canon Compliant, Timeline What Timeline, but there will be a little, not romance heavy, not sure how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saylxix/pseuds/saylxix
Summary: Gerard finds out Gertrude sacrificed Michael to the spiral and he's pissed.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“You.” a familiar yet cold and wavering voice harshly spoke out.

Gerard Keay sat at the desk of his acquaintance, Gertrude Robinson who had just returned from a trip to Sannikov Land with her assistant, Michael Shelley, who wasn’t with her anymore.

“I wasn’t expecting a warm welcome back but this is quite harsh” Gertrude commented, not entirely sure why Gerard was here and seemingly so upset.

“You know what you did.” Gerard retorted. He was clearly quite pissed about whatever he was getting at but Gertrude didn’t know why.

“What? Do you mean Michael? Gerard, you knew it was going to happen at some point or another.” Gertrude figured that was as good a reason as any for him to be bothered but she knew that he must’ve known that Michael was always going to be sacrificed.

“Yes, I mean Michael. You couldn’t have even told me you were going to sacrifice him?” Gerard knew about her assistants. He knew deep inside that the same was going to happen to Michael but he wanted him to last longer than that. He hadn’t even lasted for two years with her. The thought made Gerard’s blood boil inside him.

“Gerard, you knew all along that he was always just bait. You didn’t let yourself get attached, did you?” Gertrude went on, knowing Gerard must've let his feelings in somewhere they knew they didn’t belong.

“No, of course not, it’s just... It’s just that he was so young. He was twenty years old, Gertrude. He had his whole life ahead of him and you just threw him into the spiral like it was nothing and he had no idea what was going on.” Gerard knew deep inside that Gertrude didn’t care. He understood the situation perfectly clearly but that didn’t keep it from pissing him off.

“We both know this was the best choice. Unless you’d rather let The Great Twisting ravage the planet, this was the only option.” Gertrude tried talking some sense into Gerard, knowing it was hopeless. She knew he didn’t want to listen but it was just the truth of the matter.

“Still though. It’s just that…” Gerard trailed off. He was clearly deeply frustrated about something but didn’t want to let the words escape his lips.

“It’s just that what?” Gertrude asked before pausing, allowing Gerard to make his point.

“You know how I felt towards him, Gertrude.” Gerard’s voice grew quiet with embarrassment and shame. 

He was ashamed of his feelings for the first guy who’s been genuinely nice to him but he can’t help it. Before he left for his trip with Gertrude, they had even become close. They certainly weren’t in any sort of relationship but they both felt comfortable around one another. They had even hung out on several occasions, usually at a cafe or park, and just talked for hours about their lives, or at least the aspects they felt comfortable sharing. At some point, Gerard even let him know about his mother and vaguely mentioned some of the horrible things she’s done, although he didn’t want to talk too in depth about that.

“Oh, so that’s what this is about?” Gertrude tried understanding, realizing this whole scene was over a crush.

“Well, I mean, somewhat but everything else still stands. It’s not fair that you just threw him away like nothing” Gerard tried defending himself.

“It’s perfectly normal for a boy your age to have feelings but this is bigger than your emotions, Gerard. You understand that, don’t you?” Gertrude tried rationalizing with him, half knowing he had already made up his mind but hoping he would think more rationally.

“I’m twenty four years old, Gertrude, don’t talk to me like I’m a kid. I’m going for a smoke. I might come back in a few.”

Gerard left the room, making his way down the halls, digging a pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket. As he walked behind the building, he kicked a bench out of frustration before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. He proceeded to pull out a single cigarette and lit it as it hung from his mouth.

As he takes a deep inhale from the cigarette, his senses come back to him some. He was still upset but less angry. The feeling just settled inside of him and he felt more numb to the pain. Gerard couldn’t help but reflect on his feelings.

He wouldn’t go as far as to say that he had a crush on Michael but he just felt comfortable in his presence. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Gerard’s lack of affection throughout his life or because Michael’s soft demeanor was comforting to him but he felt something around him that he’s never felt with other people before, although he just couldn’t find the right name for that feeling. Gerard figured it was probably a mix of those, combined with their chemistry as people. 

He continued thinking about their relationship and feelings over his cigarette for several minutes before he noticed something that hadn’t been there before. There was a yellow wooden door with a black handle that he was certain wasn’t there a few minutes ago. The door was just standing on it’s own out behind the institute, not attached to any walls or anything.

Gerard wasn’t sure how he knew this but he just knew with every fiber of his being that he had to destroy that door. He tried kicking it down but the door was too sturdy for him to take down on his one. The institute dumpster was nearby and Gerard looked through it, searching for anything that could break a wooden door.

Most of what he found was extremely unhelpful. The dumpster was filled with trash bags of various papers and food wrappers. Gerard eventually found a stapler and tried throwing that full force at the door. The stapler was ineffective but that didn’t stop him from trying several more times to no avail. After searching through several more bags, he noticed one that was particularly heavy. His eyes widened as he opened a bag revealing an axe in the midst of the normal trash.

Gerard took the axe and striked it against the door. The door was left with a dent in it before Gerard repeated the action. Now there was a small hole in the door. Gerard tried not to look directly into it but he noticed tons of flashing colors coming from the other side of the door. He swung once more towards the door with all of his might. 

Gerard felt wood breaking through the axe but before he could look at the hole he created, something pushed him backwards, knocking him over. He looked up to see what toppled him over, fully ready to fight back, when he noticed it was a humanoid figure. Just looking at it made his eyes hurt, it was a tall, mostly yellow and monstrous thing with several eyes and mouths with enough bright colors to make a pride parade feel underdressed. It seemed to cry but Gerard couldn’t tell if that was accurate. It made its way off of Gerard and was kneeled on the ground with its head in it’s long and intricate hands. He noticed that it seemed to glitch every so often and occasionally flash an image of a normal person. That’s when Gerard realized exactly what was going on.

“Michael? Is that you? Michael!” Gerard called out, hoping so deeply that he wasn’t jumping to the wrong conclusions.

The figure turned to face Gerard. It resembled Michael but had such a pained expression that it made Gerard’s heart sink. It glitched again to reveal the face of his old friend Michael. Gerard felt awful seeing him in so much pain yet he was so relieved to see Michael alive.

“I… Gerry? Is that- I don’t know. I want to think it’s me but I don’t even know.” Michael was clearly under a lot of distress. Gerard really wasn’t sure what to do so he reached his hand to what seemed like one of Michael’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort him. It was cold and made his hand feel slightly numb but Michael seemed to appreciate it.

“Are you alright? Can I do… anything for you? I can stay here if you want, maybe we can catch up if you want to share.” Gerard wanted to help but he had no idea how. He figured the least he could do is to stay with him until he felt better. 

“I’m good now. Now that I’m finally out of that, at least. I could feel it twisting me into this thing. I don’t know what would’ve happened if I was in there any longer. How did you know to break the door anyway?” Michael was grateful to be out of the spiral but he was curious as to how Gerard knew to break it and not go through.

“I don’t really know. I just knew I had to do it for whatever reason so I did. I’m glad I did though, I never thought I’d get to see you again.” Gerard motioned towards the bench he kicked earlier. “Would you rather sit over there? It’s probably more comfortable than the cement.” They moved and continued their conversation.

“So how come you brought the door here?” Gerard asked, unsure if Michael was trying to lure him into the spiral.

“Oh, it’s dumb. I just didn’t really know what to do so I just brought it here, hoping you could do something. I didn’t really know what you could do but it worked out, I guess.” Michael paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should share what he was about to say. “I don’t really have any friends or boyfriend and my family sort of disowned me so… you were just the first person I thought to consider.”

“I’m sorry I took so long to break it then. It must’ve been infuriating to watch me throw a stapler for ten minutes.” Gerard laughed for a second thinking about how dumb that must’ve looked.

“No, no it wasn’t, don’t worry! It was very sweet and meant a lot to me. Besides, I was just hopeful for it to work.” Michael tried reassuring Gerard while also giggling to himself for a moment.

“So if you don’t mind me asking, how’s the new body? It looks like adjusting would be complicated but you seem to be managing it just fine” Gerard tried making any conversation that didn’t seem too heavy to talk about.

“It’s weird. Some aspects are like second nature but others are just an annoyance.” Michael began.

“Yeah?” Gerard stared up at him, prompting him to continue.

“Yeah, I just started sprouting eyes, which was weird but fine. It didn’t change too much actually. The mouths were weird too but it’s still whatever territory. I sometimes forget where exactly they are which makes things difficult but it’s fine.” Michael felt like he was rambling too much but Gerard was watching attentively. “The worst of it is the hands. They’re way too big and they’re sharp on the ends which sucks with the new eyes.”

“At least your lower half is still normal.” Gerard added, hoping that brought any sort of reassurance.

“For the most part, yeah. Maybe it wouldn’t if I was there longer but I’m out now. I’m pretty sure my legs are longer but I can’t really tell. Can’t imagine what sort of shoes I’d need if my feet were as bad as my hands though.”

The two joked for a little bit about Michael’s feet and the clown shoes he would’ve needed. They were just joking but they both knew how likely that could’ve been if he was in the spiral for much longer. They both knew how much worse things could’ve been if he wasn’t saved when he was. One thing that they were both grateful for, however, is that Michael still seemed to be the same person inside that he was before he left. Neither of them were sure if that’s because he wasn’t in the spiral too long or because Gerard busted the door but they were both happy he was still a person beneath his spirallic appearance.

“Gerard, are you-” Gertrude opened the back door to check on Gerard and froze in her tracks when she saw who was with him. “Holy shit. How did you-”

Michael sat there, just as stunned as Gertrude was. He wasn’t so much confused about the situation as he was in shock, not knowing what to do next. He felt so angry seeing her but he knew he didn’t want to mess with her. He no longer viewed her as an innocent old lady who sometimes needed help reaching things on higher shelves. He was afraid of how nonchalantly she sent him into an eye straining hell.

“So, Gertrude, you remember Michael.” Gerry knew he had to be the one to break the silence but this was one of the more awkward things he’s done in his life.

“Yes, I remember. I didn’t think I’d ever see you again.” Gertude said in a cold tone.

“Yeah, crazy how things happen, you know?” Michael sheepishly attempted to wave but his large hands startled Gertude. Michael was raged just seeing her but his fear kept him quiet.

“So, how did you come back?” Gertrude asked, still as harsh as before.

“Um… well… it’s a long story really…” Michael wasn’t sure if he was willing to rat Gerard out like that. Gerard didn’t deserve for someone like her to be pissed at him

“I did it. He summoned a door back here and I destroyed it. Michael just came tumbling out of it. But before you get mad, he’s not as spooky and shit as he looks. Look how he glitches, and he’s still Michael inside so he’s not gonna turn the institute into a spiral hellscape or anything.” Gerard butted in.

Gerard tried his best to make Michael seem as non threatening as possible. Gertrude could tell it was him but was incredibly cautious of him being spiral affiliated. She wasn’t sure if he could be considered an avatar if he really is the same inside but he was definitely marked, which was enough for her to stay on her toes.

“Gerard, can I speak to you inside?” Gertrude said this in a stern voice but had a sickening smile on her face.

“Yeah, sure.” Gerard answered as they both went inside and talked just inside the door. 

Michael couldn’t make out what they were saying but he was very afraid. He waited patiently on the bench just waiting for several minutes. Michael almost felt like they forgot about him on a few occasions but he could hear occasional shouts from within the door. Michael was certain that they were fighting on whether or not they were going to kill him. He began to wonder how they could kill him and how mortal he was but was interrupted by the door opening again. 

“So most avatars can change into a human form at will. Can you?” Gertrude asked, not quite as harsh as she was before but not calm either.

Michael had never really considered the thought but he tried it. He focused his energy and willpower into making himself look normal. His eyes all merged so that there were only two, his hands shrunk and the rest of him came together enough like a regular tall person. It felt slightly uncomfortable but definitely manageable.

“Great, so that being done, we have a proposition to make.” Gertrude continued before pausing to let Gerard ask the big question.

“Would you like to help us destroy leitners?” Gerard asked Michael, not sure he had any idea what a leitner even is.

“What?” Michael answered, clueless as to what they were talking about.

“Think of it like book collecting if the books were evil and we destroyed them in the end.” Gerard paused in hesitation before continuing. “Also I really hate to tell you this but you sort of don’t have a choice, Gertrude said she’d kill you herself if you refused.”

Gertrude slapped Gerard over the head, half jokingly. “You weren’t supposed to mention that part… it’s true though.”

“Oh wow ok. So I guess that means I’m in then. What am I gonna have to do exactly?” Michael squeaked out.

“We’ll tell you in the car tomorrow. Gertrude has a lead on one that we’re going after. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.” Gerard said, not really explaining. “But the biggest thing you’ll have to do tomorrow is to stay in your human form for a while.”

“Um, ok. Sure, see you then?” Michael replied as they had all prepared to leave to do their own things.

“Yep, you still have your apartment, right?” Gerard asked, making sure he wasn’t being too rude.

“Probably. I’ll tell you if I don’t for whatever reason.” Michael said before making his way back to his apartment.

Luckily, it was still his and everyone had assumed he just went on a vacation. He took the rest of the day to collect himself. He spent the entire night terrified about what the next day would bring but he also let himself sleep. He was exhausted and his bed has never felt more inviting.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael was up early. He was antsy thinking about having to do something weird with his goth friend and the old lady who tried to kill him. He still wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Something about evil book collecting? What does that even mean? 

Michael prepared himself for the day ahead. He had to stay in his human form to get dressed and thought about how he’d have to maintain that form all day. He almost doubted that he’d be able to stay like that all day but he didn’t have much of a choice. Staying in that form took energy and effort that he wasn’t sure he could totally maintain for too long. Similar to wearing high heels but all over his body, not that he’d tell anyone he knew what that was like.

He looked in the mirror and saw a person rather than a colorful mess. It looked just like the person he used to be, but he wasn’t sure how much of that still remained. He still acted the same and now looked the same but he was painfully aware that he just wasn’t the person he saw in the mirror. Michael knew that he was a monster like thing now and could never really be a person.

He waited outside his apartment building waiting for Gerard. He never specified what time he was going to show up but he didn’t want to be late. He patiently waited on a bench for about half an hour, checking his phone every so often, before Gerard’s car pulled up with Gertrude in the passenger seat. Michael sat in the back, having the whole booth to himself.

“Hey, glad you made it.” Gerard said, turning to face Michael, slightly smiling.

“If I’ll be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t chicken out.” Gertrude remarked, making it seem like a bit of a joke.

“Oh, well I sort of didn’t want you hunting me down so…I’m here” Michael nervously answered.

“I forgot to ask, you can keep up that body for a few hours, right?” Gerard asked, making sure he didn’t bring him along for nothing.

“I think so. It takes effort to do but it’s manageable so far. Kind of like an All Might situation.” Michael thought out loud.

“A what situation?” Gerard responded, having no idea what an All Might was supposed to be.

“It’s not important. Anyway what are we even doing?” Michael asked the two of them.

“Now that everyone’s here, I suppose I’ll tell you. This one’s going to be quite simple, it’s just in a thrift store but we’ll have to search for the exact place. Small area though. The one we’re looking for is called Erosion but if there are any others there, you know what to do.” Gertrude explained.

“Buried? Seems a little weird for them to erode though” Gerard guessed.

“Flesh actually. You know how sometimes a thin layer of skin will peel off of you sometimes? Basically reading it makes more and more layers seemingly vanish until you’re just a lump of viscera and bone by the end of it.” Gertrude explained even further.

“Ooh, spooky. So burning it should do the job, unless someone else here could do something about it.” Gerard was clearly directing his voice at Michael but Michael was extremely confused.

“I guess maybe I could but I have no idea what’s going on. Can one of you just explain everything?” Michael was too frustrated in his confusion to not ask.

“Like, about Leitners or more broad?” Gerard asked.

“Everything. I was just pushed through a weird door and then went through some hellscape that fucked me up and suddenly I’m free and now this. I don’t know anything. I know I’m like the spiral or something and there are things sorta like me but I don’t even know what that means.” Michael elaborated, overwhelmed by all of the unanswered questions in his life.

“I think it’s only fair that you explain it,” Gerard said to Gertrude. “Besides, I’m driving.”

Gertrude gave Michael the whole spiel about the fourteen fears and how they can manifest in people and objects as well as the rituals they can perform. She explained why she did what she did to Michael and how he’s an avatar of the distortion, although she wasn’t sure what to expect from someone who was freed from the distortion after only being soaked in it for a couple of weeks. She spoke with no remorse although she understood that Michael was right there. However, this didn’t keep Michael from getting upset with her, although not outwardly expressing it.

“And she’s very sorry about what she did to you.” Gerard pushed Gertrude to apologize to Michael.

“I’m not. The world would be a distorted mess otherwise.” Gertrude was stubborn and didn’t want to apologize.

Gerard pulled over the car. “Yes she is. She’s very sorry she fucked your body up and we’re not moving until she admits it.”

“Fine. I’m sorry, if I could’ve stopped the ritual without killing you, I would’ve done it.” Gertrude said, clearly not taking it to heart.

“And Michael, do you accept her apology?” Gerard said, prompting Michael to forgive her.

“I guess.” Michael could see how little she cared and he was still pissed about everything. That being said, he was also afraid and didn’t want to start a scene.

“Good, so we can keep going now?” 

He began driving again and soon enough, they stopped at their first destination. It was a small and worn looking thrift shop that must’ve been there for ages. As Michael got out of the car, he felt somewhat confident that he could keep up his human form for a few hours, he wasn’t in too much discomfort after the hour or so spent in the car and he was getting used to it. 

As they walked in, they were greeted by a musty smell and several book shelves. The building wasn’t very big but they crammed lots of things into the small space they had. There were dozens of shelves full of old things, many made of glass or porcelain that Michael felt uneasy around. He was still readjusting to his body and he didn’t like the thought of taking one wrong move and knocking over the whole shelf, which would collide with more shelves until the whole place was in disarray. Michael snapped himself out of his imagination when Gertrude began speaking.

“Right so the book we’re looking for is relatively small and a bright read, simply titled Erosion, with no author. It could be anywhere in the building and maybe not even here. Let me know if you find it.” Gertrude explained before going off and scanning some shelves.

Gerard and Michael searched some other shelves together, looking thoroughly through each title and occasionally checking the covers, just in case.

“Holy shit, Gerry.” Michael said in shock as he pulled out a book and tapped on Gerard’s arm a few times for his attention.

“What the fuck-” Gerard said in an entertained shock as he saw what Michael was holding. In Michael’s hand was a book, and on the cover of said book was a woman embracing a hyper realistic anthropomorphic horse. Michael couldn’t keep himself from busting out laughing.

“Why is it- Oh god I hate it!” Gerard continued while joining Michael’s laugh.

“I know! She’s just- The lady looks so in love with this fucking horse and-” Michael tried forming a sentence but he couldn’t stop laughing. Every time one of them tries calming down, they see the other laughing and the whole process starts over.

“What are you boys doing over there?” Gertrude asked in a stern voice from somewhere else in the shop.

“Nothing- We’re just looking through these books is all.” Gerard answered, in the most collected tone he could manage.

“Right. Don’t make me regret keeping you.” Gertrude knew she got her point across and continued with her business.

Michael and Gerard continued searching for the book, still occasionally snickering to themselves about whatever they could. None of the group could find any book like that in the book section so they scanned the rest of the shop for any misplaced books. There were a few books strewn about in everything else but none fit the description Gertrude described. 

The three of them decided that place was a bust and decided to go to their other lead. This other place was a much larger second hand shop nearby. The place seemed about as large as a supermarket but their book section was about the same size as the previous shop’s.

“It should be somewhere in here. Same drill as last time. If it’s not here, we’ll have to dig deeper.” Gertrude explained as they entered the building. 

They all hoped that it was just in the book section to make their lives easier. They didn’t have to look through all of their hundreds of clothing racks and shoe shelves, just in case a spooky book was hiding somewhere else.

The group headed towards the books and investigated each title carefully. Gerard and Michael would still point out odd and questionably funny books but none of them came anywhere near the horse book. That being said, they did find their fair share of hideous fashion magazines from the early 2000’s but that was standard thrift store material.

After what must’ve been an hour of searching through the various books, they all felt pretty certain that it wasn’t in that section. The three of them split up, or at least Gertrude did. They had all decided that Michael and Gerard should stick together while he’s still learning the ropes. The two of them headed to the electronics section since that was the nearest. Electronic was a strong word for their selection. It mostly consisted of bulky tvs and weird devices with questionable purposes. At least this section was organized though.

Michael looked up at a few old looking televisions sitting in a row on some shelf. Reflected back at him was Michael’s distorted form, but it looked different. This form was much more colorful and distorted than Michael ever was. You couldn’t even begin to tell where he begins or ends in this reflection, which was much worse than Michael had ever gotten. He immediately tried his best to focus on keeping up a human form but noticed that he was already in it. 

Panicked, he turned to Gerard. “Gerry, do I look alright to you?” Michael asked impatiently.

“Yeah, your hair’s a little messy but that’s normal.” Gerard reached up and fixed Michael’s hair with his hands for a moment before continuing. “Why?” 

Michael pointed at his reflection, hoping that was enough of an explanation.

“That’s weird. I guess that has something to do with the distortion… Either way, you’re fine. It’s not you, I promise. Let’s keep walking” Gerry tried comforting Michael a little bit but wasn’t sure what to say.

The two of them walked away from that display. As they left, Michael noticed that the image of his reflection was warped into the glass of the screen. As much as this unsettled him, he decided it was best to ignore it.

They searched through some bins of random wires and machines, neither of them felt very hopeful about their searching but they both knew they had to try.

Michael reached his hand into one of the bins and felt something soft. He pulled it upwards and it was a small bright red book fitting Gertrude’s description. However, the book was covered in spider webs although nothing else in the bin was. He brushed them off with his hand before getting Gerard’s attention.

“Holy shit, Gerry, look.” Michael was shocked that he found the thing they had spent all day looking for.

“Hell yeah! You did it! I’m proud, lemme tell Gertrude.” Gerard exclaimed, relieved that their day was finally over.

“So… do we just buy it or destroy it here or…?” Michael asked, unsure if it would be a waste to buy it before destroying it.

“Of course we’re buying it. We don’t want to start a scene.” Gerard said, thinking this was obvious.

They made their way to the front of the store where Gertrude was waiting for them. They bought the book and the cashier didn’t bat an eye at the fact that they bought one spooky book without an author and nothing else.

The three of them went out to the side of the parking lot, making sure nobody was watching. Gerard and Gertrude watched Michael expectantly from the sidelines.

“So what exactly do I do?” Michael asked, unsure of how to go about destroying a book.

“I don’t know. Put it on the ground and use your distortion powers.” Gerard answered, also unsure but curious to watch.

“I have no idea what that means but ok.” Michael placed the book on the ground and concentrated on making it hurt. He didn’t know what that meant but he wanted something to happen. After a moment or two, he noticed that absolutely nothing was happening.

Just then, Michael had an epiphany. Since he was fucked up by being shoved in a spirallic hellscape, he could do the same to this dumb book. He wasn’t sure how he knew how to do this but he summoned a small yellow door in front of him. Michael opened the door slightly and chucked the book into the eye straining abyss as hard as he could.

“Fuck yeah! I knew you could do it!” Gerard exclaimed, clearly proud of Michael for his accomplishments today.

“Maybe letting you live was a good thing.” Gertrude remarked before cackling to herself. Michael didn’t know how to handle her sense of humor but was getting a bit of a grip on it.

The three of them got back into the car and decided it was time to go home. Michael felt proud of himself but was also unsure if that was the right thing to do. He wondered if embracing the distortion inside him would make him worse somehow and less human. All he wanted was to be a normal person again and he didn’t think that throwing scary books into the spiral was good for that desire. Despite all of that, Gerard and Gertrude were proud of him for his new abilities and the last thing he’d want to do is let them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this so far! I don't really have much to say but thank y'all for the nice comments and just reading this. It means a ton to me to know people enjoy something I wrote but I don't know how to reply to most things.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! I just liked the idea of being partially taken by an entity and I kinda went from there tbh. More coming soon!


End file.
